


Not Again

by Jessdraw



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessdraw/pseuds/Jessdraw
Summary: Post-Endgame.  Spoilers.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> That movie was amazing. And it hurt. I was still in the theater two hours ago. That was my childhood and he’s been my favorite since the very first movie. Endgame was amazing and I am grieving. We have fanfiction so that we can still have a place where sometimes people live. This was supposed to be one of those. It didn't want to be. This is not a fix-it.

They watched.

The Avengers, the Wakandans, the Asgardians, the sorcerers, everyone watched.

It was another snap, but they had done it this time. This time the little guy was the one left standing.

Only he wasn’t standing anymore.

A spider began rushing towards the fallen hero.

“Mr. Stark!”

Peter wrestled with the armor until Tony Stark was leaning against a hunk of rubble.

Tony’s eyes tracked his movements and his lips gave a slight twitch, but no sound came out.

“We did it, Mr. Stark. You see? We did it. You did it. We won.”

Peter grinned at him through his tears.

“Come on, Mr. Stark. We beat them. We did it!”

A hand gripped Peter’s shoulder and pulled him back a bit from his mentor. Peter looked up to see Pepper Potts standing behind him. Mrs. Stark squeezed his shoulder and turned to share her own final words with Tony.

This wasn’t fair. The breath caught in his chest. It was over. Everyone was back and the titan turned to dust, but…

Peter looked around. All attention was on the light slowly fading out of Tony Stark’s chest. 

Peter inhaled sharply.

And then the light was gone.

Peter exhaled slowly.

His breath hitched.

He was back. Everyone was back. He was an Avenger.

They did it. They won. 

He fell to his knees. 

It was over. Thanos was gone. His army was gone. Mr. Stark... 

Peter closed his eyes. 

The avengers had won another battle.

And Peter had lost another father.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as it hurt, I think that Endgame is probably the best Marvel movie out there. The way they were able to tie in essentially every movie prior in a way that was so natural and yet crucial to the plot was incredible. The setup for the Loki show was great and there's clear potential for Guardians. The ending with Steve was so beautifully natural. He finally got the ending he deserved. But Tony didn't. And he deserved everything. And that's why it was so beautifully poetic for him to give up everything. I love Iron Man. I will be loving and mourning for a while. I'm still a little in awe and a lot in pain after that viewing. I hope the fanfiction ignores his death as often- if not more often- than it ignores Civil War. I need some form of Tony Stark in my life. I adore him too much.


End file.
